Seven Days
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: RETO de 7 días sobre Destiel. Siete situaciones durante el tiempo en que Dean y Castiel se van de caza juntos porque Sammy anda enfermo. ¡A capítulo por día!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Lady ha vuelto! -se oyen aplausos de fondo (?)-

Bueno se que tengo muchas historias por continuar y creedme, estoy trabajando en ello solo que a mi tortugoso ritmo Pero ahora llego con algo nuevo, algo que no he probado a hacer nunca: un reto. Tres amigas mas y yo decidimos coger nuestras OTPs de las que nunca habíamos escrito nada y escribir siete fics en siete días. Básicamente la razón por la que subo esto es porque estaba obligada a escribir, no porque tenga realmente tiempo (podéis preguntarselo a mis ojeras e.e), pero no voy a negar que estaba deseando hacer algo así *-*

Para el reto yo escogí a mi OTP por excelencia de Supernatural: el Destiel. Así que eres Wincest shipper y hater del Destiel o simplemente no te gusta esta pareja, te recomiendo no seguir leyendo :P Las otras participantes son **Eileen Hera con su Kadam** (Kadam 5 evah!), **titxutemari con Mystrade**, que es a quien dedico todo el mystrade que aparece en mis fics, así por informar (?) y por último pero no menos importante **spreadmadness con CaptainSwan** de Once Upon a Time, serie que aún no he visto así que no puedo opinar, pero bueno, os recomiendo pasaros también por sus retos, son geniales *0*

Y sin mas dilación, doy paso al primer día de mi reto de Destiel: ¡Cosplay! Está ambientando en una época en la que los Winchester no tengan así muchos problemas (HAHAHAHA (?)) pero Sammy se ha puesto enfermo así que Dean se va a trabajar con Castiel. Si has visto hasta la cuarta - quinta temporada no hay ningún spoiler así que es zona libre de peligro :'D

Espero que os guste *-*

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedes explicármelo de nuevo, Dean?<p>

Castiel llevaba con el ceño fruncido desde que se habían colocado a la cola de la comic con unas tres horas antes. Cierto que había decidido ayudar a Dean, que estaban en medio de un trabajo y que estaba claro que tenían que infiltrarse, pero seguía sin entender porqué tenía que llevar puesto un antifaz y unas mallas ajustadas. Normalmente se ponían traje y corbata y tenían que decir que se llamaban como algún rockero de los ochenta, pero en esa ocasión había sido obligado a dejar su gabardina a un lado y ponerse en su lugar algo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación en lo que respectaba a la anatomía de su recipiente.

- Se llama cosplay, Cas. Se trata de disfrazarse de un personaje de ficción.

- No comprendo la finalidad de hacer esto.

El mayor de los Winchester suspiró resignado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había explicado al ángel que sólo podían entrar allí pasando desapercibidos si iban disfrazados y, por supuesto, debían entrar. Y estaba claro que tenían que ir de Batman y Robin, ¿de quién si no? Pero por mucho que Dean se sintiese perturbadoramente cómodo vestido con cuero negro, Castiel seguía tirando de la entrepierna del traje cada vez que tenía oportunidad, por muchas veces que el otro le golpease la mano para que dejase de hacerlo.

- Para de una vez, pareces un pervertido - susurró antes de dedicar una sonrisa incómoda a una veinteañera vestida de Uhura que les miraba entre asqueada y confundida - no puedes tocarte el... tema en público.

- La tela es muy aspera y es demasiado ajustado - dijo con su grave voz antes de empezar a rascarse frenéticamente de nuevo, logrando que el mas alto se llevase una mano al rostro completamente exasperado -. ¿no podríamos haber entrado con las placas del FBI como siempre?

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Sólamente se oía un murmullo ininteligible de fans comentando disfraces, series y comics, pero la pareja estaba completamente en silencio. El mutismo era tal que podían escucharse los dientes del mayor de los Winchester rechinar al darse cuenta de que le habían cazado.

- Dean…

- Ni lo menciones.

- Pero…

- Ni una maldita palabra.

Media hora más tarde estaban dentro del recinto en San Diego, rodeados por armaduras de papel, bikinis de vinilo y armas de gomaespuma. Castiel estaba muchísimo más tenso de lo normal, con los hombros tan duros que parecían de piedra y los ojos tan entornados que no se veía apenas un destello de su azul característico. Por otra parte, Dean estaba en su salsa. Ya iban cinco niños que se le acercaban para sacarse una foto con él y dos Catwoman le habían dado su número de teléfono. Era imposible adivinar cuánto tiempo había tardado en confeccionar el traje para que fuese tan preciso, pero seguro que muchísimo más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Y la atención del Winchester solo regresó al ángel cuando este comenzó a quitarse su antifaz negro, haciendole reaccionar de forma increíblemente exagerada:

- ¡Robin, no!

- ¿Robin?

La confusión del ángel era totalmente comprensible y sus ya casi invisibles ojos azules estaban fijos en Dean, quien había comenzado a ajustarle de nuevo la pieza que le cubria los ojos antes de continuar con la camiseta verde, el cinturón y deteniendose justo a tiempo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de pasar las manos a la especie de calzoncillos externos que llevaba el traje para colocarselos.

- No puedes desvelar nuestra identidad secreta, Cas -susurró cubriendo los hombros del contrario con la capa verde - recuerda que estamos en una investigación.

- Sigo sin saber quién es ese tal Robin.

- Tú eres Robin, yo soy Batman.

- No Dean, soy Castiel, un ángel del señor.

De nuevo otro suspiro desesperado mientras rezaba en silencio para que Castiel dejase de hacer preguntas ridículas y colaborase un poco con todo aquello. Estaban trabajando y… Cierto, estaban trabajando. Así que decidió no comentar a nadie la eterna sesión de fotos y flirteos que había estado teniendo en lugar de investigar y dio un tirón a la capa de su compañero antes de que le siguiese antes de comenzar a andar.

- Está bien, vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Castiel fue trotando tras él mientras escuchaba el repaso de la misión para no olvidar nada. Sabía que Dean habría preferido mil veces realizar ese trabajo con su hermano, pero se había prometido a si mismo que lo haría lo mejor posible para suplirle.

- Bien, según lo que Bobby ha dicho, se trata de un Kitsune, con lo que es fácil de matarle, solo necesitamos encontrarle y apuñalarle en el corazón. El problema es, que no podemos meter armas dentro de la Comic Con, así que tendremos que sacarle de aquí y… ¿Cas?

Dean se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su Robin particular ya no le seguía. Hacía un instante estaba tras él, escuchando la descripción del caso y ahora había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Cierto que Castiel tenía la manía de largarse sin despedirse, pero estaba claro que esa no era una de aquellas situaciones. Así que soltando una palabrota por lo bajo, empezó a recorrer el camino por el que habían venido para buscarle.

No le encontró en ninguno de los stands, tampoco metido dentro de la TARDIS, ni sacandose fotos con el Guardia Imperial de plástico, nada, cero.

Entonces un niño de diez años se acercó corriendo a él y empezó a tirar de su capa hasta que por fin el mayor le hizo caso y empezó a hablar como si la vida le fuera en ello:

- ¡Batman! ¡Ven, rápido, el Joker tiene un rehén!

- Ahora no, chico, Batman tiene que encontrar a Robin y…

- ¡Pero su rehén es Robin!

Con la de cientos de personas disfrazadas que había allí, lo más seguro era que se tratase de una actuación entre otro Robin y un Joker, grabando un video o simplemente para llamar la atención, pero Dean no pensó en eso. Simplemente sacó pecho, miró al pequeño a través de su antifaz y dijo con voz grave:

- Llévame hasta ellos.

Atravesaron corriendo la conferencia, esquivando a un grupo de personajes del Kingdom Hearts y casi derribando a un pelotón del Halo, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta un grupo de gente que miraba a las dos personas que estaban en el centro tal y como si estuviesen en el cine, solo les faltaban las palomitas.

- ¡He traído a Batman! ¡He traído a Batman!

El niño empezó a dar saltos con ilusión, al principio le ignoraron, pero en cuanto el primero se giró, un Han Solo demasiado bajito, el resto lo hicieron y al ver a Dean, comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados mientras le dejaban pasar hacia el centro del círculo. De nuevo el Winchester tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que estaba en mitad de un trabajo, porque estaba disfrutando aquello como un niño pequeño. La gente le admiraba, le dejaban espacio para salvar a la victima y terminar con el malo. Le aplaudían. Era completamente distinto a su vida como cazador, donde todo el mundo le echaba de sus casas, le gritaba y se enfadaban con él por salvarles la vida. Nunca le habían dado las gracias.

No fue hasta que llegó al epicentro del espectáculo cuando volvió a la realidad, al ver a Castiel atado a los pies de una chica disfrazada del Joker de Heath Ledger que le apuntaba con una pistola. Al principio parpadeó un par de veces, confundido porque Cas, tal y como era él, hubiese accedido a hacer esa pequeña actuación con los fans. Pero el ángel pronunció la frase definitiva.

- Dean, es ella.

Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud, que se encontraba sorprendida e indignada por ese fallo en la interpretación, ¿quién narices era Dean? Pero el cazador entendió perfectamente el significado de esas tres palabras, al igual que el Joker que le miró con unos brillantes ojos amarillos y apuntó el arma hacia él. Un arma falsa, si, pero daba el pego.

- No me jodas… - No podía haber sido cualquier otra cosa, cualquier otro disfraz, no, tenía que ser el Joker. Y lo peor es que no podían salir de allí, tenían que llevar la actuación hasta el final - Está bien…- Se colocó frente a su mortal enemigo, ambas manos apoyadas en las caderas y regresó a su voz de superhéroe mientras señalaba a la mujer - Soy Batman, y tú vas a liberar a mi compañero.

La Kitsune, igualmente atrapada por la situación, comenzó a reirse frenéticamente, a pleno estilo Joker, y dio un tirón a la cuerda, logrando derribar a Castiel de lado como un peso muerto quien, de nuevo se salió del papel totalmente.

- Dean, está posición es incómoda.

Y, como no, todos le ignoraron. Aquello era entre Batman y el Joker, siendo este último el primero en continuar con su papel, acercándose un par de pasos al mayor de los Winchester, amenazándole con su falsa arma, hablando como un auténtico villano.

- ¿Y cómo piensas detenerme, murciélago? No puedes matarme, no con semejante público. Tu juguetito es mío para hacer lo que quiera, y no podrás impedírmelo.

El público se emocionó y empezó a aplaudir de nuevo, vitoreando algunos a Batman, otros por el contrario al Joker. ¿Qué clase de persona animaba al villano? Pero ahí estaban, animando al malo a salirse con la suya en vez de al superhéroe que estaba ahí para salvar el día. De todas formas Dean no hizo caso a aquello, sino que cogió uno de los Batarangs de su cinturón y lo lanzó a la mano de su oponente. No eran armas, estaban hechos de plástico, pero si te los lanzaban con fuerza picaban a rabiar, así que consiguió su objetivo: que la Kitsune soltara el arma, aunque no fuese una amenaza. Pero ahí no acababa todo, aparecieron tres personas tras ella, con máscaras de payaso. Por un momento Dean pensó que simplemente eran unos fans disfrazados que querían aportar su granito de arena al espectaculo, pero al ver el gesto que les hizo con la cabeza la Joker y que sacaban lo que parecían pies de cabra de entre los pliegues de su ropa, supo que estaba jodido.

Los tres payasos se lanzaron sobre él sin pensarselo dos veces y una pelea extremadamente real comenzó, quedando ahogados los golpes y gruñidos de dolor por los gritos de emoción del público, que seguía pensando que era todo una actuación muy bien realizada.

De haber sido personas normales no habrían sido demasiado problema para el cazador, pero estaba desarmado y ellos eran Kitsunes, lo tenía muy crudo. Y sabía de sobra que el Joker había aprovechado para llevarse a Robin de allí. Gotham estaba en peligro y…

Gotham no, San Diego.

Se estaba metiendo tantísimo en el papel que empezaba a olvidarse de la realidad de nuevo. Pero era Castiel el que estaba en peligro.

Finalmente consiguió deshacerse de los payasos, no se sabe como y se levantó del suelo, quedando allí tirados los tres enemigos. Se había hecho el silencio. Finalmente los espectadores se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y se habían quedado paralizados al ver semejante río de sangre. Dean no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente salió corriendo por donde suponía que había escapado la Kitsune con su Robin particular, dejando que su capa ondease tras él y esquivando a todo el que se encontraba.

Lejos de allí, en un privado para el staff de la Comic Con, Castiel estaba sentado atado a una silla y la Kitsune caminaba tranquilamente, rodeándole. Ya había dejado que sus verdaderas garras se mostrasen y sonreía satisfecha. Estaba a punto de desayunar. El resto de su familia, los tres payasos que habían acudido a socorrerla al ver al cazador, ya se habían alimentado, y ahora le tocaba a ella. Podría haber elegido a una presa más fácil, pero no había podido resistirse a la ironía de que el Joker se comiese al amiguito especial de Batman.

Lo que no sabía es que se trataba de una pareja de cazadores.

Pero bueno, ese problema ya estaba solucionado. El resto se habría encargado ya del grandote de Batman y así tendrían un buen postre para todos.

Con lo que no contaba era con que el inútil de Robin también tuviese sus capacidades.

Había estado apoyada en la pared, mirando sus propias garras, orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, pero mientras pensaba en todo ello, Castiel había liberado sus manos y había cogido unas tijeras de una de las baldas. Ahora se encontraba frente a ella, pero cuando la Kitsune alzó la vista fue demasiado tarde.

Robin terminó con el Joker.

Media hora más tarde, Dean y Castiel estaban fuera de la Comic Con, apoyados en el capó del Impala mientras se quitaban las máscaras de los disfraces tras llamar a Bobby y decirle que habían acabado con la Kitsune, pero tres más habían huido. No sabían hacia dónde, así que habría que esperar a que volviesen a actuar para seguirles la pista. Ahora simplemente regresarían a casa, a esperar a que llegase un nuevo trabajo.

- Oye Cas, ¿cómo es que dejases que te atrapase? ¿No podías haber usado algo de tu mojo de ángel o así?

- Pero ella me llamó Robin y me dijo que fuese con ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu me dijiste que era Robin. Ella me llamó Robin y me dijo que tenía que ir con ella. Así que fui.

- ...

- ¿Dean?

- Joder, Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda: ¡A capítulo por día! Así que aquí viene el segundo capítulo de mi reto de Destiel ewe Os recuerdo que Eileen Hera está haciendo el mismo reto con la pareja Kadam, titxutemari con Mystrade y spreadmadness con CaptainSwan.

Y sin mas dilación, el segundo reto: ¡Cambio de ropa!

* * *

><p>Sábado por la noche. Motel de carretera. Una tormenta asola un pequeño pueblo de Nebraska. Es totalmente imposible continuar, aunque sean dos cazadores con años de experiencia en la carretera y todo tipo de situaciones complicadas los que se enfrentan a un viento huracanado, una cortina de lluvia imposible de traspasar y rayos cayendo a escasos metros de ellos. Así que el impresionante Chevrolet Impala permanece aparcado, protegido sólamente por un pequeño techo de chapa, resistiendo igual que lo ha hecho siempre desde 1967.<p>

Por su parte, su dueño actual, el joven Dean Winchester acaba de salir de la ducha y se ha encontrado una pequeña sorpresa junto a la toalla.

- ¡CAAAAAAS!

No hubo respuesta.

- Joder, ¡CAAAAAS!

Nada.

A regañadientes, Dean cogió la minúscula toalla que estaba apoyada sobre el lavabo y la miró. Con eso no le llegaba ni para taparse lo más esencial. No podía salir así del cuarto de baño, sabía que Castiel estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a ver cual era la decisión del cazador. Y si tenía que escoger entre salir tapándose la entrepierna con una toalla tamaño folio o ponerse una ropa que no era la suya…

Unos cinco minutos mas tarde, la puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió un muy cabreado Dean Winchester vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, corbata azul y gabardina. Y por su parte, un no sonriente pero si feliz Castiel estaba sentado sobre uno de los colchones con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, obervando a su obra maestra suspirar desesperado y respirar hondo para no clavarle su espada de ángel en el pecho.

- ¿Me puedes decir a qué narices viene esto?

- Venganza, Dean.

El tono de voz y la expresión del ángel no tenían nada que ver con la satisfacción que sentía realmente al ver al duro Winchester vestido como un padre de familia. Y lo mejor de todo era que incluso se había puesto la gabardina y la corbata, pudiendo haber aguantado sólo con la camisa y los pantalones.

- ¿Venganza?

- Por la ropa interior verde.

Dean tardó unos instantes en recordar a que se refería el ángel: el cosplay de Robin. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Básicamente Castiel le había obligado a ponerse su ropa para vengarse de todo el asunto de los leotardos, el antifaz y el picor en la entrepierna. No sabía si reír o llorar, así que se decantó por lo primero.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Cas frunció el ceño más de lo normal, confundido porque su venganza no estaba saliendo como tenía previsto - Se supone que no puedes reír.

A pesar de sus quejas, Dean siguió riendo y se sentó al lado del ángel, ahora más divertido que enfadado por toda la situación. Realmente no había pensado en Cas como el tipo de los que hacen bromas, pero era sencillamente genial ver el ahínco con el que lo intentaba, pero aún le quedaba mucho camino para llegar al nivel de los hermanos Winchester.

- ¿De que se supone que te estás vengando?

- Los calzoncillos verdes picaban. La entrepierna de mi recipiente quedó irritada y…

- Vale, vale, demasiada información - dijo haciendole un gesto para que se detuviera - Haciendome ponerme tu ropa no es una forma muy original de vengarte. Tendrías que haber echado pimienta en mi ropa interior o no se, crema depilatoria en mi champú.

El ángel asintió convencido, escuchando atento a las palabras del cazador y después se levantó con decisión y echó a andar hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿A donde vas?

- A cambiar tu champú por crema depilatoria.

De nuevo Dean se llevó una mano al rostro antes de levantarse y adelantar a Castiel, a tiempo de quitarle el bote de champú de la mano y llevarle de nuevo a la habitación, riendo otra vez. Tendría que enseñarle a hacer bromas de verdad, podrían usar a Sam como conejillo de indias o algo así. Era un buen rival contra el que participar.

- Está bien, Bart, basta de bromas por hoy.

- ¿Bart?

No respondió a la duda del ángel sobre la cultura pop, sino que le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa que se había cerrado hasta arriba del todo, llegando al punto de que le apretaba el cuello, y después cogió dos cervezas de la mininevera, las abrió con la mano y se sentó de nuevo en una de las camas, haciendo un gesto al otro para que se sentase junto a él, tendiéndole una cerveza.

- Está bien, Cas. Ya que vas vestido como un Winchester, veamos si puedes beber como uno.

El ángel cogió el botellín y después de que Dean chocase el suyo propio con el de él, empezó a beber sin detenerse, dejando al cazador con los ojos como platos mientras se terminaba el medio litro de cerveza en unos tres tragos. Al terminar dejó el botellín sobre la mesilla de noche y, con aspecto realizado, miró al Winchester, que apenas acababa de empezar su propia cerveza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

- … Nada, nada. ¿otra?

El ángel se encogió de hombros y en esta ocasión, el cazador sacó los dos paquetes de cervezas y los dejó en el suelo entre ellos antes de abrir otra botella para el ángel, que se la terminó con la misma velocidad. Era como si el alcohol no le afectase lo más mínimo, pero después de todo era un ángel del tamaño del edificio Chrysler, ¿qué esperaba?

Pero Dean si podía emborracharse. Y tras las cervezas empezaron con el whisky, llegando a un punto al que el Winchester hacía mucho que no llegaba. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, si, pero no esa cantidad ni a esa velocidad. Y cuando llegó al nivel de borrachera en el que le entraba el sueño, decidió que era momento de terminar con aquel jueguecito, así que se puso en pie y dejó caer la gabardina sobre el colchón, seguida de la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

- Está bien Cas, devuelveme mi ropa, vamos.

El ángel, tan sobrio como si no hubiese bebido una gota de alcohol en su vida, se puso en pie y se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer también sobre el colchón. Dean ya había comenzado a quitarse los pantalones, pero cuando el ángel hizo lo mismo...

- ¿No te has puesto ropa interior con mis pantalones?

- No.

- ¡Joder, Cas!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y llegamos al tercer día! En esta ocasión el reto trata de algo un poco más íntimo ewe ¡Hacer la cucharita! Os recuerdo que titxutemari está haciendo el mismo reto con Mystrade, spreadmadness con CaptainSwan y Eileen Hera con Kadam.

Esta vez si prometo subir capitulo todos los días hasta el final del reto sin miedo a fallar, tengo a tres controladoras detrás para no olvidarme de ello (?)

Así que ¡que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Había llegado el momento de realizar otro trabajo. Habían conseguido recuperar la pista de los Kitsune que se les escaparon en San Diego y habían vuelto a echarse a la carretera. Dean iba conduciendo el Impala, con Motorhead a todo volúmen mientras cantaba como si la vida le fuera en ello y golpeaba con los dedos el volante al ritmo de la música. La vida de cazador era dura, solitaria, pero no cambiaría esos momentos en la carretera por nada del mundo, el sentir la velocidad, la música en el ambiente, la compañía de Sammy a su derecha y… Pero no era Sammy el que estaba a su lado, sino un ángel de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que intentaba descubrir el funcionamiento de los cassets.<p>

- No comprendo este aparato, Dean - dijo mientras trasteaba con una cinta vieja de Bon Jovi-.

- No hay nada que comprender, simplemente lo metes en la radio y suena la música.

Dean intentó que su buen humor no decayese. No es que no le gustase la compañía de Cas, le encantaba, pero no era igual que estar con su hermano pequeño. Sólo hacía un par de semanas que no le veía y ya le echaba de menos. Pero no iba a quejarse, no estaba cazando sólo, tenía compañía. Y Cas llevaba mucho tiempo sin desaparecer sin previo aviso, la verdad era toda una mejora comparado con como eran las cosas antes. Ni siquiera sabía por qué el ángel había accedido a acompañarle en aquello cuando seguramente tenía cosas mejores que hacer por ahí arriba, pero si no preguntaba no tenía que escuchar la respuesta.

Unas pocas horas de viaje más tarde, entraban en Arizona. Al parecer las desapariciones habían ocurrido en un pueblo llamado Buckeye, así que entraron en el primer motel del listín telefónico y aparcaron allí, preparándose en su habitación para comenzar la rutina de siempre: traje, placas del FBI, forense y por último ir de puerta en puerta como unos tristes vendedores de Biblias para hablar con los familiares y amigos de las víctimas. La única diferencia era que en esta ocasión sí sabían a por quién tenían que ir, solamente tenían que encontrar donde se ocultaban.

Así que, una vez Dean se había arreglado y Castiel se había ajustado la corbata, ya que parecía imposible que se quitase su uniforme de combate, salieron del lugar y fueron directamente a la oficina de la policía local.

- Agentes Hetfield y Ulrich - dijo el Winchester mientras sacaba su placa y daba un codazo a Cas para que hiciese lo mismo - estamos aquí Para investigar la desaparición de cinco chicas en este último mes y...

- Cuatro.

-... ¿Disculpe?

- No son cinco, son cuatro. Han encontrado a una de ellas.

El cazador miró sorprendido al sheriff, que parecía más concentrado en limpiar sus gafas que en los agentes. Y por supuesto que Castiel simplemente seguía taladrandole con la mirada.

- Bueno, ¿y ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Se encuentra muerta, agente, le sacaron el cerebro. Ahora solo es un cascarón vacío.

- Los Kitsunes se lo habrán extraído para devorar su glándula pituitaria - castiel pronunció esas palabras completamente convencido, sin hacer caso de la expresión de asombro y pánico del sheriff, ni mucho menos de la desesperación de Dean - el resto del cuerpo no les sirve, por eso lo abandonan.

- ¿¡D-disculpe!?

- No le haga caso, sheriff, es que lee mucho manga y a veces lo confunde con la realidad.

- Pero De-

Dean le tapó la boca con la mano mientras sonreía incómodo al sheriff y daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Cas a ver si reconocía las señales y cerraba la boca antes de que les arrestasen a los dos o los echasen del pueblo.

- B-bueno, ¿y donde encontraron el cuerpo?

- Estaba dentro de un baúl - contestó el hombre recuperando la compostura - Tirado en el arcén a la salida del pueblo.

- Muchas gracias.

Dean arrastró al ángel fuera de la comisaría y fue directo al Impala, era toda una suerte que hubiesen encontrado el cuerpo de una de las chicas desaparecidas, así tendrían la oportunidad de seguirles la pista o al menos descubrir por dónde podrían estar. Tenían la oportunidad de enmendar el error de San Diego. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo cuando podría haber acabado con esos tres monstruos? La respuesta estaba clara: por Cas. ¿Pero por qué había salido corriendo así por él? Es un ángel, no es como si unos Kitsunes pudiesen hacerle daño realmente, sin embargo había ido a por el como si la vida le fuera en ello , como si el volver a verle dependiese de si llegaba a tiempo o no. Dean no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, preocuparse hasta ese nivel cuando no había sentido para ello…

- ¿Por qué me tapaste la boca, Dean?

- Porque no puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a la gente. Ese hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que es un Kitsune y tenemos suerte de que no nos haya echado a patadas.

- Pero Dean, los Kitsunes…

- Lo se, lo se, sólo se alimentan de los sesos de la gente, pero para la próxima te guardas el comentario.

El ángel asintió y miró hacia abajo con aire arrepentido, como a un niño al que acababan de echarle la bronca por comerse todas las galletas, pero realmente eso era lo que acababa de pasar, ¿no? De todas formas el cazador intentó ignorar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al pensar que quizás le había herido y simplemente metió la llavé en el contacto y arrancó.

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde, la noche calló en Buckeye y seguían sin tener ni idea de donde podrían estar los Kitsunes, hasta que los ojos de Dean se posaron sobre un titular en el periódico: "La reconstrucción del gimnasio del Instituto de Buckeye se aplaza por motivos de seguridad". Unas semanas antes se había producido un incendio en el instituto que había dejado el gimnasio inpracticable, por lo que habían contratado una pequeña empresa para que lo restaurase, pero al parecer las obras se iban a detener unos días más ya que aun no se consideraba seguro entrar al lugar para empezar a trabajar y no se podía hacer nada hasta obtener una firma en el permiso. Era el lugar perfecto, donde no entraría nadie.

- Creo que tengo algo. Nos vamos, Cas.

El ángel, que había permanecido todo el tiempo de pie mirando fijamente a Dean, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a las rarezas del moreno, asintió y caminó detrás de él hacia el Impala, sin ni siquiera preguntar qué había descubierto. Al parecer se había tomado muy en serio lo de guardarse los comentarios para si mismo… Pero el cazador no pensaba en eso en aquel instante, lo único que tenía en mente era que quizás hayasen a alguna de las chicas con vida, que quizás esta vez en vez de cargarse al monstruo, pudiesen también salvar a la víctima.

Aparcó a un par de manzanas del instituto y abrió el maletero del Chevrolet, cogiendo esta vez simplemente dagas, llevando tres él y dándole dos al ángel. Los Kitsunes eran fáciles de matar, lo complicado era acercarte lo suficiente como para apuñalarles sin que te saltasen un ojo.

- A ver, se supone que hay dentro hay cuatro chicas asustadas metidas en cajas de madera a punto de ser lobotomizadas por una serie de monstruos con uñas y dientes. Así que tenemos que sacarlas de ahí, procurar que no nos muerdan y cargarnoslos, ¿entendido?

De nuevo Castiel se limitó únicamente a asentir mientras guardaba las dagas en el interior de su gabardina y volvía a mirar fijamente a Dean, esperando a que este se moviera para seguirle, pero el Winchester simplemente suspiró y se frotó los ojos, sintiendo que no tenía la suficiente paciencia para lidiar con alguien con más problemas sociales que él mismo.

- Puedes hablar, Cas. No tienes por qué estar callado todo el rato.

- Dijiste que me guardase los comentarios.

- ¡Si, pero los comentarios sobre bichos con garras con gente que no sabe de bichos con garras! - intentó tranquilizarse y dedicó una suave sonrisa a su amigo, quien a pesar de tener cientos de años, era en ocasiones como un niño - Conmigo puedes hablar.

- Está bien.

Una vez terminó el emotivo momento rosa entre la pareja de cazadores, llegaron hasta el derruído gimnasio. Atravesaron las enclenques vallas de obra sin demasiado problema y se acercaron a una de las salidas de emergencia que permanecía entreabierta y carbonizada. Dean hizo una señal a Cas para que se detuviese y entró el primero, avisandole después para que le siguiese, quedándose completamente confundido al ver lo que había ante sus ojos. El lugar estaba vacío excepto por los escombros. No había nada, cero. ¿Se habría equivocado? Pero entonces el eco de unos sollozos llegó hasta sus oídos. El ángel fue el primero en reaccionar, desapareciendo al instante dejando al cazador con una palabrota en la boca y apareciendo después tal y como se había ido.

- ¿Y bien?

- La caja está tras esa puerta.

- ¿Y por qué no has sacado a la chica? - estaba más sorprendido que enfadado y comenzó a andar en la dirección a la que apuntaba Cas, con este pegado a sus talones-.

- No puedo abrirla.

No tuvo que seguir preguntando. Al llegar a lo que en algún momento había sido un almacén lleno de colchonetas y demás material, se encontró con una caja de madera en la que estaba claro que había que encoger las piernas para entrar de la que escapaba el sonido de la pobre adolescente llorando. Y el gran problema se trataba únicamente de un candado.

- ¿En serio, Cas? Eres un maldito ángel capaz de freír a cualquiera con solo ponerle el dedo en la frente ¿y no puedes lidiar con un puñetero candado?

El ángel no contestó, simplemente observó a Dean patear con el talón el dichoso cierre hasta que este saltó y después abrió el baúl, cogiendo en brazos a una quinceañera llorosa en pijama con las uñas ensangrentadas de arañar su celda intentando escapar. La chica tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando y al instante siguiente abrazó a Dean, sollozando contra su cuello mientras el ángel fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, descontento por alguna razón con aquel comportamiento tan cercano de la joven, a pesar de lo lógico que era.

- Eh, eh… Ya pasó, tranquila… - El cazador intento calmarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda y la dejó en el suelo despacio, asegurandose de que podía mantenerse en pie - ¿Cómo es que estás tu sola? ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto de chicas?

De nuevo la chica se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el ritmo respiratorio y cuando se calmó, soltó al cazador y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de las manos, contestando como podía a la pregunta.

- Se las llevaron… Les oí decir que no cabían todas las cajas y que volverían más tarde…

- Vale, está bien, ¿puedes andar? - ella asintió débilmente, mirando esta vez fijamente a Castiel, dándose cuenta de su presencia - Vale, quiero que corras, que salgas de aquí lo antes posible y vayas a tu casa. ¿Lo has entendido?

De nuevo ella asintió y en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina que el ángel le lanzaba, hizo caso a la orden de Dean y echó a correr lejos de ahí, dejando a los cazadores con un nuevo dilema.

- Joder… No los hemos encontrado…

- Pero hemos salvado a la chica - dijo Cas apuntando a lo obvio - ¿No era ese el objetivo?

El cazador le miró sorprendido, no tanto por el comentario como por lo humano de este. Siempre había pensado que Cas, que los ángeles en general, no podían sentir al igual que las personas, pero aquello demostraba que se equivocaba. No pensaba sólo en acabar con los monstruos, que era lo específico del trabajo, sino también en salvar vidas. Sentía compasión, y eso logró que Dean incluso sonriese un poco.

- Cierto… Pero ahora tenemos que encontrarles a ellos.

- No hace falta.

- ¿Cómo que no hace falta?

- Están aquí.

Nada más terminó la frase, escuchó el portón del gimnasio abrirse y el sonido de un motor entrando en el lugar. Era el momento de pensar rápido, de tener una idea, y lo primero que vino a la mente del cazador fue…

- Métete en la caja - el ángel pareció confundido, él que encontraba normales las cosas más ilógicas y extrañas las más obvias- ¡Vamos!

Esta vez el moreno obedeció, metiéndose en la caja que realmente era más grande de lo que había parecido en un primer momento y Dean cogió el candado del suelo, lo colocó en el cierre para dar el pego y después se metió también en el baúl, encajando detrás de Castiel, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y las piernas tras las suyas, cerrando la tapa de madera justo antes de que abriesen la puerta doble del almacén para recoger la caja.

Oyeron las risas de los Kitsunes al coger la caja, sus comentarios al decir que si la última eran dos, ya que pesaba mucho más que las demás. Sintieron como les dejaban caer en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, las puertas cerrarse, el motor arrancar. Pero no fue hasta que estuvieron en plena carretera que Dean se dio cuenta de la situación: estaba en un minúsculo baúl haciéndole la cucharita a Cas. Sólo ese pensamiento le hizo ruborizar, sintiéndose más estúpido aún por sonrojarse. ¿Por qué narices tenía que sonrojarse? Y mágicamente numerosas imágenes de Cas y él en posiciones similares pero con bastantes menos capas de tela de por medio y soltó una palabrota por lo bajo por pensar en esas cosas. ¡Era Castiel, un maldito ángel! Aunque bueno, Anna también lo era…

- Dean.

La grave voz del ángel le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que Dean agradeciese mentalmente su existencia a pesar de que él mismo había sido el culpable de todo el revuelo que se había organizado en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has traído una pistola?

- No, ¿por?

- Hay algo que se está clavando en mi espalda y…

De nuevo el rubor volvió al rostro de Dean y rápidamente reaccionó, con su voz sonando más aguda de lo que le habría gustado.

- ¡Callate, Cas!

- Pero…

- ¡Calla!

Le tapó la boca con la mano. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de que se habían detenido. ¿Les habrían oído? Entonces notaron que la caja se movía de nuevo, pero esta vez la estaban sacando de la furgoneta, depositándola después en el suelo. Entre los nervios y lo incómodo que le acababa de empezar a resultar estar tan pegado a Castiel, decidió no esperar más para atacar. Abrió la tapa de golpe y se puso de pie al instante, sujetando una de las dagas con su mano derecha mientras miraba a los tres Kitsunes con actitud fiera, mientras que ellos le observaban confundidos, pero su expresión de desconcierto aumentó cuando el ángel también se puso en pie.

- Tío, ¿quién ha sido el que ha cazado a una pareja de gays?

El cazador se tomó eso como una señal y saltó sobre el primero de los Kitsunes, clavándole la daga directa en el corazón. Castiel hizo lo mismo, derribando a otro de los monstruos y, tras forcejear unos segundos, consiguió hundir la hoja en el centro de su pecho, librándose también de él. Pero quedaba otro.

- Mierda, ¡ese se escapa!

Pero antes de que el Winchester hubiese terminado la frase, Cas ya había desaparecido, atrapando al restante fuera del almacén en el que habían terminado. Dean aprovechó para abrir todas las cajas restantes. Por suerte las otras tres chicas también seguían con vida y no en demasiado mal estado. Se subieron a la parte trasera de la furgoneta y Dean se colocó en el asiento del conductor, arrancando y saliendo del lugar para buscar al ángel, pero no llegó a salir del almacén cuando Castiel se materializó a su lado, haciéndole dar un bote en el asiento y, cómo no, soltar una palabrota:

- ¡Joder!

- No pretendía asustarte.

- ¡Pues deja de aparecer a mi lado así sin más! ¡Avisa o algo!

- Siempre puedo aparecer a tu lado.

El cerebro del cazador no tardó más que unos segundos en procesar la información para darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle:

- Me estás diciendo, que podría haber venido yo solo en la caja ¿y tú podrías haber aparecido a mi lado aquí?

- Así es.

- ¡Joder, Cas!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas!

Hoy es jueves, cuarto día de la semana, así que toca cuarto reto, que en esta ocasión es... -redoble de tambores- ¡PELICULA!

Realmente en el reto se podía elegir entre película o videojuego, pero preferí lo primero, así que toca sesión de cine con el Destiel :P

Como siempre os recuerdo que titxutemari está haciendo el reto con Mystrade, Eileen Hera con Kadam y spreadmadness con CaptainSwan, os recomiendo pasaros :33

¡Que lo disfruteis!

* * *

><p>El caso había terminado con éxito. Ignorando el hecho de que había pasado media hora encerrado en un baúl haciéndole la cucharita a Cas con desastrosos resultados, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Las chicas estaban en sus casas y ellos habían salido de la ciudad antes de que la policía llegase a hacer preguntas incómodas. Pero una vez se echaron a la carretera, estuvieron libres de peligro. Como siempre el rock clásico inundaba el Impala, pero en esta ocasión Dean iba más relajado, siguiendo el ritmo sólo con los dedos de la mano que tenía sobre el volante, mientras que Castiel como siempre miraba hacia adelante completamente ausente. Quizás ese silencio debiese ser incómodo, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados. Cas no era alguien muy hablador, aún estaba en proceso de aprender a ser humano, y Dean estaba pensando aún en el ligero problemilla que había surgido en sus pantalones horas antes.<p>

En principio el plan era conducir hasta que Dean no aguantase más y hubiese que parar en un motel, pero en ese momento pasaron junto a un cartel de un cine al aire libre que mostraba películas actuales a horas impracticables, perfecto para un cazador. Pero lo que hizo que Dean se detuviese fue que en esta ocasión Cas si se fijó en ello, pues dejó los ojos pegados en el cartel y se giró para seguir viéndolo hasta que desapareció tras ellos.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver una peli?

- ¿Es eso que ponen en la televisión?

- Si, pero en una tele mucho más grande - ya ni se mostró sorprendido por la ignorancia del ángel, otra cosa a la que se había habituado era a que lo más normal le confundiese. Había llegado hasta a resultarle divertido - ¿Entonces vamos?

Cas asintió más animado de lo que le había visto Dean y esté sonrió, girando para entrar en el cine de verano. Pasó a pagar las entradas y comprar dos enormes cubos de palomitas y dos refrescos y después aparcó en el centro del lugar, cogiendo el altavoz y colocándolo en el interior del vehículo antes de acomodarse y pasarse su mitad de la comida a Castiel, que de nuevo pareció confundido.

- Yo no como, Dean.

- Tonterías, no hay cine sin palomitas.

- Pero Deafghgh -el Winchester cogió un puñado de las dichosas palomitas y se lo metió en la boca casi ahogándole, pero consiguiendo lo que quería: que se callase y comiese-.

Los focos se apagaron y el proyector se encendió, mostrando en la pantalla gigante la bien conocida carátula de Marvel, haciendo sonreír al rubio mientras que el ángel abría los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo enorme de la "televisión". Y mientras ambos se atiborraban a palomitas y coca cola como un par de quinceañeros, apareció el título del film: Thor: El mundo oscuro. A pesar de haber seguido toda la saga de los vengadores desde que empezaron las películas, Dean aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver aquella y estaba claro que Castiel no había visto ninguna, por lo que se mentalizó a tener que responder preguntas que para él resultaban obvias, pero era igual cuando se iba al cine con una chica que las únicas películas que había visto eran las protagonizadas por Hugh Grant o Sarah Jessica Parker.

Pero sorprendentemente el ángel no abrió la boca, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pantalla y en devorar las palomitas como no hubiese un mañana, todo hasta que llegó el momento en el que Chris Hemsworth apareció en pantalla presentandose como Thor, haciéndole fruncir el ceño al igual que siempre y dejar la comida quieta para poder quejarse.

- Ese no es Thor, no se parece.

El cazador casi se atraganta con su bebida al oírle.

- ¿Has conocido a Thor?

- Si, y no se parece nada a él.

Tardó unos segundos en verse capaz de responder, pues aún seguía asimilando el hecho de que Castiel conociese al Dios del Trueno, al Príncipe de Asgard. Todo lo que había vivido y aún había cosas que podían sorprenderle

- Bueno, eso es porque es un actor haciendo de Thor, no él mismo.

- No lo entiendo.

Dean decidió sonreír en lugar de desesperarse, después de todo estaban en su rato libre, porque no llegaban a tener días libres como tal, y prefería tomárselo con humor en lugar de enfadarse. Después de todo, era normal que Cas no supiese lo que eran los actores. Seguro que ahí arriba no tenían televisión. Tenía que ser un verdadero muermo.

- No pueden llamar al Thor de verdad para grabar una peli, por eso ponen a un tío que haga de él.

- Pero no se le parece.

- Bueno, pero eso no importa.

El ángel se encogió de hombros y volvió a la rutina de comer y comer palomitas, al igual que sorber por la pajita de un refresco que hacía rato que había volado. Pero no importaba, era un buen momento. A ninguno de los dos les costaba admitir que era un instante de verdadera luz en medio de toda la oscuridad y mugre que rodeaba sus vidas. Estaban sentados en un coche, viendo una película, sin nada que les preocupase, como una pareja normal. Un momento, ¿pareja?

El resto del film continuó con normalidad, al menos hasta el momento en que Malekith llegaba a Londres y empezaba a atacar a la gente. Al parecer algo se encendió en el celestial cerebro del ángel porque desapareció al instante y apareció frente a la pantalla, daga en mano y dispuesto a cargarse al villano. Dean no tardó ni dos segundos en tirar toda la comida fuera del coche y salir de él para correr hacia el moreno de forma desesperada.

- ¡Joder, Cas!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas! Llego con el quinto día con un par de horas de retraso, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Básicamente acabo de llegar a casa así que no es que me haya olvidado, es que no podía subirlo XD

En fin, a lo importante, hoy toca: ¡Cumpleaños! -saca tarta y velitas (?)- Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

Y de nuevo daré la lata con lo mismo: Eileen Hera con Kadam, spreadmadness con CaptainSwan y titxutemari con Mystrade están haciendo el mismo reto y os recomiendo fervientemente que paséis por sus cuentas :33

Ahora si, os dejo con el capitulo XD

* * *

><p>Había llegado el 24 de enero, el día en que nació Dean Winchester, un cazador perdido en la vida, un héroe al que nunca le han agradecido nada de lo que ha hecho por el mundo, un hermano, un hijo, un soldado… Y un dormilón irremediable. Hacía un buen rato que el despertador estaba sonando y sin embargo Dean seguía tirado sobre el colchón babeando la almohada mientras el ángel esperaba de pie junto a la cama, observándole, esperando a que abriese los ojos de una vez.<p>

Pero cuando el cazador abrió los ojos la reacción no fue la que esperaba. Imaginaba un "Buenos días" con un bostezo de por medio, no un grito afeminado y que se callese de la cama, si hubiese sido un enemigo aquello habría sido incluso más ridículo. Pero Castiel no se fijaba en esas cosas. Simplemente esperó a que un adormilado Dean Winchester se pusiese en pie, se bajase la camiseta que se le había subido hasta el ombligo y se fijase en lo que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo frotandose los ojos - No me digas que es un miembro humano o una de tus cosas raras de ángeles, aún no he desayunado.

- Es un pastel. Tengo entendido que hoy se celebra el día de tu nacimiento.

- Cumpleaños, Cas, se dice cumpleaños… ¿Me has comprado un pastel?

El ángel asintió y casi se pudo ver una sonrisa en su siempre ceñudo rostro mientras abría la caja y aparecía ante los ojos del cumpleañero un enorme y delicioso pastel de manzana en el que había clavada una vela de color rosa.

- En estas celebraciones se sopla una vela, tengo entendido que esa es la costumbre.

- Si, pero tiene que estar encendida y…

Un instante después, una pequeña llama refulgía en la punta de la vela y Cas se había sentado en la otra cama, frente a Dean, entes de acercarle el pastel de manzana para que soplase la vela. El cazador no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír emocionado, pues sus cumpleaños no solían ser así. Hacía mucho tiempo que él y Sam habían dejado de celebrar ese tipo de cosas, como el día de Navidad o Acción de Gracias, era algo implícito en el contrato de trabajo: no tenías días libres, siempre estabas de servicio. Pero aquel día iba a ser para ellos dos, para Dean. Sólo esperaba que no ocurriese otro desastre como en el cine…

Así que cerró los ojos y deseo poder tener más cumpleños así, mas días junto a Cas, poder huir más veces de su vida y convertirse por un tiempo en un tipo normal que salía a tomar una copa con los amigos para pasar el rato, no para intentar sonsacarle algo a la camarera; que podía ir a la bolera a jugar, no ha interrogar a un sospechoso, que podía ser feliz… Y sopló la vela, viendo como se apagaba al instante y escuchando como Castiel aplaudía lentamente, visiblemente incómodo, consiguiendo que Dean riese divertido.

- ¿He hecho algo mal? Pensaba que había que aplaudir…

- No, no, no has hecho nada mal.

Sacó una navaja del bolsillo de sus pantalones y cortó dos trozos de pastel. Olía increíblemente bien y hacía semanas que no probaba uno. Últimamente se estaba privando hasta de eso… Así que cogió uno de los trozos con la mano y se lo pasó al ángel, cogiendo después el mismo el suyo, disfrutando del momento.

- Ni te atrevas a decir que los ángeles no necesitan comer.

Al parecer se tomó la amenaza en serio, porque al instante siguiente estaba devorando el trozo de pastel como si le fuera la vida en ello, haciendo sonreír a Dean de nuevo, antes de que el mismo empezase a comer su propio trozo.

Realmente se sorprendió al probarlo, pues no había nada raro en el pastel, sino que estaba delicioso. Tenía la sensación de que Castiel habría liado algo, no con malicia, sino sin querer, como prácticamente todas las veces. Pero aquella vez no.

- Oye Cas - dijo con la boca llena de pastel de manzana - ¿Los ángeles teneis cumpleaños? Quiero decir, tenéis que haber nacido algún día, ¿no?

El ángel se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta, momentos que aprovecho para partirse más comida y devorarla de nuevo. Puede que no necesitase comer, pero definitivamente le gustaba hacerlo, había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo con las palomitas y la coca cola. Empezaba a ser más humano que ángel.

- Si te refieres al día en que mi padre me creó, coincide en vuestro calendario actual con algún día del mes de diciembre.

- ¿Entonces ha sido tu cumpleaños y no lo hemos celebrado?

Castiel asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, abriendo la boca para devorar un tercer trozo de pastel que a saber cuando había cogido, pero Dean se puso en pie y le quitó la comida, devolviendola a la caja antes de hacerle un gesto para que se levantase, ignorando el rostro de decepción del ángel por haberle despojado de su comida.

- Esto no puede quedar así. Arriba, vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- Los ángeles no celebramos cumpleaños, Dean.

- Ahora si. Vamos.

Tras conseguir que los dos dejasen la habitación del motel, Dean subió al Impala, quedando Castiel a su lado y arrancó, echándose a la carretera para entrar al pueblo en el que se encontraban. Puede que ninguno tuviese mucha experiencia respecto a celebrar cumpleaños, pero al menos lo básico estaba claro: hacer que fuese un gran día. Y todo empezaba por lo mismo:

- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

- Uhm… Mi recipiente parece tener predilección por la carne roja en forma de lo que llamáis hamburguesas…

- Hamburguesa entonces.

Pararon en el bar del pueblo y entraron. Se sentaron cerca de la barra, uno frente al otro y cuando la camarera llegó, fue Dean el que pidió dos cervezas y dos hamburguesas de la casa, ignorando por completo las miradas que le echaba la joven, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en la reacción de Cas frente a todo. Él había tenido pocos cumpleaños, pero el ángel no había tenido ninguno. En cuanto llegaron las hamburguesas, acompañadas de un número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta, Dean pudo ver la ilusión en los ojos de Castiel y sonrió mientras arrugaba la servilleta y la tiraba al suelo antes de meterse una patata frita en la boca.

- ¿No vas a acostarse con la mujer rubia?

- No, hoy no - dijo mientras devoraba otra patata con avidez-.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños y hoy voy a estar solo contigo.

El ángel pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero también satisfecho con la respuesta. Así que ignorando por completo la guarnición, cogió la grasienta hamburguesa entre sus manos y le dio un enorme bocado, cerrando los ojos con visible placer al degustar aquel manjar. En cambio Dean solo rió. Él había comido hamburguesas toda su vida y adoraba su sabor, siempre disfrutaba cuando encontraba una nueva o mejor que la anterior, pero eso comparado con la expresión de placer y paz de Castiel era como enfrentar un ratón con un león.

Cuando terminaron de comer, llegó el momento del regalo de cumpleaños. Dean había tenido su pastel, pero tenía que darle algo a Castiel pero, ¿qué se le podía comprar a un ángel? Él no era la persona más indicada para pensar en regalos, así que fue a lo más fácil: preguntar.

- Bueno Cas, ¿ahora que quieres hacer?

El ángel se tomó unos instantes para pensar su respuesta. Nunca se había planteado que es lo que podía querer hacer él. Siempre había seguido órdenes o se había rebelado contra ellas, pero jamás se había permitido a si mismo disfrutar. Sin embargo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pedir lo que quisiera, no era capaz de pensar algo. No sabía qué era lo que podía disfrutar en la Tierra. Sin embargo, una imagen regresó a su cabeza: la felicidad de Dean al echarse a la carretera con la música a todo volúmen. ¿Era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

- Me gustaría conducir el coche.

- … - Dean tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que oía - ¿que quieres conducir a mi BABY?

El ángel asintió, mirándole convencido. Si se suponía que tenía que disfrutar en su cumpleaños, esa era la forma perfecta. Dean siempre disfrutaba cuando estaba al volante. Pero el Winchester no parecía pensar lo mismo, pues se había llevado una mano al rostro, visiblemente confundido, pues quería hacer feliz a Cas, pero de ahí a tocar a su Nena… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese conducir, aunque lo más probable era que no. Pero bueno, no podía ser tan malo enseñarle a arrancar y cambiar de marcha, ¿no?

- Está bien… Pero harás exactamente todo lo que te diga. Y cuando diga "se acabó" es que se acabó. ¿Entendido?

Castiel asintió obediente y se levantó rápidamente de la silla para salir del bar y acercarse al coche. Pero Dean seguía sin tener aquello claro.

- Me voy a arrepentir de esto...

Una vez fuera, el cazador le pasó a Cas las llaves del coche y ambos se montaron en el interior del Impala. Incluso Dean se puso el cinturón, esperando a que la tortura comenzase, pero no llegaba. Entonces se fijó en que el ángel miraba completamente confundido las llaves, como si sólo con eso pudiese describir cuál era su función.

- Dean…

- Tienes que meter la llave en el contacto - dijo señalando el lugar - aquí.

El ángel hizo lo que le decía y al ver que no la giraba, lo hizo Dean mismo, suspirando arrepintiendose ya de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Vale, tienes tres pedales. El de la izquierda es el embrague, el del centro el freno y el de la derecha el acelerador. Para moverte tienes que pisar el aceleraNO CAS PARA PARA PARA!

El ángel pisó el acelerador a fondo y el coche salió disparado de la plaza de aparcamiento directo a unos cubos de basura que se llevó por delante y estampándose contra una valla metálica, deteniéndose ahí milagrosamente sin ningún rasguño. El ángel simplemente dejó de pisar el pedal y miró a Dean completamente inexpresivo, mientras que el otro estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Joder, Cas!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola de nuevo!

Ayer me atrasé con la subida del capitulo y hoy me adelanto :P otras dos de las autoras que están haciendo el reto conmigo vienen a dormir a mi casa y algo me dice que nos acabaremos por olvidar de subir el capitulo si no lo hacemos antes Y ya que hablamos de las autoras, hago el anuncio de siempre: Eileen Hera hace el mismo reto con Kadam, titxutemari con Mystrade y srpreadmadness con CaptainSwan hacen el mismo reto :33

Ahora si, llega la presentación del capítulo, pues el reto de hoy ha sido el mas difícil, ya que trata de... ¡BESO! Esa era la palabra: Beso *-*

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente del Impala y Dean aún seguía enfadado con Cas por estampar a su coche contra un montón de cubos de basura. Cierto que el Impala no tenía ni un rasguño, pero no dejaba de ser un golpe para su preciosa Nena. Y Castiel se había sentido horriblemente culpable, después de todo había fastidiado el cumpleaños a Dean… Así que no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que habían salido de aquel pueblo y se habían echado a la carretera camino a Kansas. El único sonido que se oía en el vehículo era la música de Styx, mientras que el cazador miraba a la carretera con el ceño fruncido y el ángel le miraba a él, pensando en qué podía hacer para compensar el daño que había causado, pues eso era lo que hacían los humanos, ¿no?<p>

Pero no se le daba bien tener ese tipo de ideas. Por eso cuando pararon en un motel a unos pocos días de casa de Bobby, desapareció, dejando a Dean completamente solo y más cabreado aún, tirado en la cama de la habitación con una cerveza en la mano y a punto de poner un dvd de Casa Erótica aunque sólo fuese por pasar el rato. Aunque ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver porno, simplemente quería saber donde narices se había metido Cas y por qué no había pedido perdón por haber estrellado el Impala.

Al final se quedó dormido, siendo ese momento en el que apareció Castiel en la habitación y se sentó a su lado a esperar a que se hiciese de día y pasar otras 8 horas metido en el coche guardando silencio, tal y como se suponía que tenía que hacer. No haría nada hasta que Dean le dijese que lo hiciese, no iba a volver a errar, no quería que le odiase.

Y así fue, por la mañana Dean se despertó a solas en la habitación y, sin molestarse en desayunar, fue hacia el coche, junto al cual el ángel estaba esperando. Alargó la mano para abrir la puerta y montarse, igual que cada mañana. Pero aquella mañana no era como las otras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?

Castiel le miró visiblemente confundido, alejandose un par de pasos del coche, temiendo que se refiriese a eso, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

- ¿Te has quedado mudo o algo así? ¿Por qué narices no hablas? ¿Por qué desapareces cuando tienes oportunidad? Si no quieres estar aquí nadie te obliga, joder. Puedes largarte volando cuando quieras de vuelta con los imbéciles que tienes por familia por ahí arriba.

- Porque estás enfadado conmigo - respondió finalmente, apartando la mirada - ¿Quieres que me vaya…?

Dean se quedó unos segundos en silencio. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad se había comportado como un gilipollas porque él estaba enfadado?

- ¿Enfadado? ¿Por lo del Impala?

El ángel asintió y Dean se llevó una mano al rostro, incluso más cabreado que antes. No podía comprender en qué cabeza entraba que el ignorarle completamente y abandonarle por norma cuando bajaban del coche fuese a arreglar algo. Pero el daño estaba hecho y ahora no se podía detener.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿¡De verdad crees que así vas a conseguir que se me pase el cabreo!? ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Lo único que quería era que te disculparas! De todas formas, ¿a que viene eso de que si quiero que te vayas? ¡No soy yo quien tiene que decidir, Cas! ¡No eres un maldito soldado! ¡No tienes que obedecer órdenes! ¿O es que sigues siendo la maldita perra de los ángeles? ¿No has aprendido nada aquí abajo? ¡Aprende a hacer lo que quieras! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA MALDITA GANA, CAS!

Pero aquel griterío no tuvo el efecto que Dean esperaba, pues en ese instante el ángel caminó hasta él con paso firme, mirándole directamente a los ojos, alargó una de sus manos hacia él y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, tirando de él a la vez que el se acercaba, plantando un beso en sus labios.

Dean no se resistió.

Pero tampoco le devolvió el beso. Por eso Castiel se apartó, soltando su camisa, volviendo a dejar distancia entre ellos dos. Se mostró igual de inexpresivo que siempre, pero por dentro estaba realmente confundido, pues no era así como se suponía que Dean tenía que reaccionar. Y las palabras que dijo tampoco eran las que se suponía que tenía que haber dicho:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Me has dicho que hiciese lo que quisiera. Quería hacer eso.

- ¿P-pero por qué?

- Porque es lo que hacen en eso que llamas películas cuando les gusta alguien.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, no porque no hubiese nada que decir, no porque no comprendiesen la situación, sino precisamente por todo lo contrario. Dean sabía exactamente lo que Cas quería decir con aquello y, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojó y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Él mismo se sorprendió de su reacción, pues no era de rechazo, ni tampoco le desagradaba. Mas bien lo contrario, le gustaba saber que Cas sentía algo así… Le gustaba que lo sintiese por él. Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de si era por simple ego o porque él sentía lo mismo. Por eso sus palabras eran mas para él que para el ángel.

- Pero… Pero los dos somos hombres…

- Técnicamente mi recipiente es el que es un hombre, yo soy un ente sin género definido que ocupa este cuerpo temporalmente.

Realmente esa era la mejor respuesta que podía haberle dado, pues Dean dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, esa risita que fluye cuando no se sabe si reír o llorar. Pero aquellas palabras eran tan de Castiel… No había nadie capaz de leer la atmósfera tan mal como él. Aunque a veces le sorprendía.

- No vine porque Sam estuviera enfermo, vine porque vi la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo, Dean - aunque su voz era plana, en aquel momento parecía completamente humano - Fui yo quien te liberó del infierno y te salvó de la perdición, fueron órdenes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si no hubiese sido un soldado en ese tiempo jamás te habría conocido, habrías permanecido muerto en esa tortura eterna. Por eso no me avergüenzo de ser un soldado. Me alegro de haberte conocido y eres el único humano de toda la existencia que para mi realmente merece la pena.

Dean le miró fijamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la garganta cerrada con un nudo. Él mismo se había enamorado, había tenido varias parejas, no demasiado duraderas pero sabía lo que era amar. Pero jamás nadie le había dicho unas palabras como aquellas, nadie excepto Sammy, pero el significado era completamente distinto. Sam le quería porque era su hermano, Cas porque era… porque era él.

Por eso se armó de valor y dio un paso adelante, completamente decidido, pero con los hombros tensos, las manos temblando. No estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo que Castiel, pero si de que aquellas palabras eran algo que valía para los dos, pues de no haber sido "el elegido", Cas no le habría sacado del infierno, no habría conocido a ese desastroso ángel en una gabardina, no habría luchado, no habría sobrevivido. Cas era el único ángel en toda la existencia que para él realmente merecía la pena.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrazó al ángel con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. No lloró aunque quería hacerlo, ni siquiera sollozó, simplemente se quedó así, sintiendo como el confundido Castiel alzaba los brazos con timidez para posarlos sobre su espalda. Al parecer si sabía qué hacer en algunas ocasiones.

Los minutos pasaron y los dos permanecieron abrazados, sin moverse ni un milímetro, hasta que el ángel se decidió a hablar.

- Eh… Dean, ¿sigues enfadado?

De nuevo el cazador se rió y se apartó un poco para poder mirarle, pero sin soltar sus hombros, igual que Cas tampoco soltó su camisa mientras le miraba con sus increíbles ojos azules, formando con sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le dio fuerza de voluntad a Dean para probar a hacer algo de lo que no estaba para nada seguro.

Le besó.

Fue un beso corto, nada comparado con el que le había dado Castiel, pero que podía hasta significar mucho más. Y fue lo que el ángel necesitaba para saber que su cazador no seguía enfadado con él, mostrando esta vez una verdadera sonrisa.

- ¿Se supone que ahora nos tenemos que casar?

- Joder, Cas...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenas!

Hemos llegado al final, os traigo el último fic de este reto de siete días, y el tema ha sido Salir con Amigos. Los fans de Supernatural sabéis de sobra que los amigos de los Winchester o bien están muertos o bien quieren matarles o al menos lo han intentado, así que he tenido que utilizar un circulo un poquito reducido. Resumiendo: que los amigos de Dean y Cas son Sam y Bobby.

Os recuerdo, ya por última vez viendo que es la ultima historia, que spreadmadness ha hecho este reto sobre CaptainSwan, Eileen Hera de Kadam y titxutemari de Mycroft.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Apenas quedaba una hora para llegar a Kansas, a casa de Bobby donde Sam había pasado las últimas semanas, a su hogar. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Cas y Dean en aquellos días juntos en busca de la manada de Kitsunes, había habido problemas de todos los colores y sabores, pero irónicamente la caza no era lo que rondaba la mente del cazador mientras conducía con una de sus cintas de Metallica sonando a todo volumen por los altavoces del Impala, sino que una situación mucho más mundana que tenía que ver con el ser menos mundano que conocía era lo que atormentaba sus pensamientos mientras sentía unos potentes ojos azules posados sobre él.<p>

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado, agobiado por su propia imaginación. Sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, sabía lo que había significado para Cas, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir para él. Lo que sí sabía era que desde aquello las cosas habían sido muy diferentes. Ambos habían comenzado a ser más cercano, pero a la vez ciertas situaciones se habían hecho muchísimo más incómodas. A pesar de todo, eso no había vuelto a repetirse. Joder, si aún le costaba pensar en la maldita palabra.

Beso.

Castiel le había besado y le había gustado. Al menos eso podía admitirlo, después de todo el ángel besaba bien, pero no dejaba de ser otro hombre. No es que el cazador tuviese prejuicios, sino que toda su vida se había considerado heterosexual al cien por cien y ahora…

- Dean, creo que te has pasado la salida.

- ¿Eh? Ah…

Definitivamente todo aquello le había afectado.

Aparcó el coche frente a la casa, perdido entre todos los vehículos del desguace. El cazador respiró aliviado, feliz de volver a estar a donde pertenecía, ignorando por unos segundos aquel problema que llevaba días rondándole por la cabeza. Así que no perdió el tiempo y caminó rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, con el ángel pisándole los talones. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró al gigante de su hermano menor sacando una cerveza de la nevera. Era increíble lo mucho que podían llegar a echarse de menos el uno al otro habiendo estado separados sólo un par de semanas.

- ¡Sammy! -dijo abriendo los brazos, acercándose a él y rodeandole en un abrazo de oso - ¿Ya no estás echándolo todo por ambos lados?

El pequeño río suavemente y le abrazó de vuelta, disfrutando esos segundos de amor fraternal, pues con la vida que llevaban nunca sabían cuando sería la última vez que se viesen.

- Dean… ¿Cómo ha ido la caza?

Un par de horas mas tarde estaban todos sentados en el sofá, hamburguesas sobre la mesa y cervezas en la mano. Bobby también había hecho su aparición y tras haber abrazado al joven que era casi como su hijo, se había sentado con ellos. Ya habían recorrido todo el camino desde que Sam había enfermado y habían llegado las primeras noticias que habían puesto al cazador y al ángel en la carretera hasta que por fin acabaron con los Kitsunes y salvaron a las pobres chicas. Era casi como comentar un día de colegio.

- Bueno y ¿no hay nada más que contar? ¿Esta vez no vas a fardar de conquistas, Dean?

El mayor de los Winchester casi se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo Castiel pareció no verse afectado en absoluto.

- Realmente Dean y…

Pero Cas no pudo terminar la frase, pues el cazador se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano mientras sonreía incómodo.

- Que va, Sammy, estábamos trabajando. Soy un profesional después de todo.

Sam alzó una ceja incrédulo, dando un trago a la cerveza, fijándose en la mirada que hubo entre los recientemente compañeros de caza. Y no fue el único en fijarse en ello, en ver como los dos se habían sentado juntos, en como Castiel, quien no comía nunca, había robado un trozo de la hamburguesa de Dean, en los codazos, el choque de rodillas…

- Venga ya… -en esta ocasión fue Bobby quien habló - ¿Vamos a seguir haciendo como que no pasa nada?

Los aludidos alzaron la mirada, unos ojos azules igual de inexpresivos y perdidos que siempre, que contrastaban con unos brillantes verdes que hablaban de miedo y confusión. Dean sabía a lo que se referían, pero no lo iba a admitir.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que al parecer -dijo el otro Winchester- Vosotros dos por fin habéis hablado de lo que ocurre.

Dean se llevó una mano al rostro, riendo aun mas nervioso. Si hasta su hermano y Bobby se daban cuenta…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Que os habéis enrollado.

- ¡Joder, Sam!


	8. Epílogo

¡Hey!

Vuelvo para redondear el final de este reto ^^ Las otras autoras no van a hacer un epílogo, al menos hasta donde yo se, pero creo que mi historia lo necesitaba y hay gente que me lo ha pedido, así que ¡aquí está!

No va a ser un fic como los de los días del reto, sino que en esta ocasión es una pequeña carta de Dean.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado casi un mes, un mes de vuelta con Sammy, con Bobby… Y sin Cas. Siempre había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sin el ángel, sólo aparecía de vez en cuando, y no me importaba, no realmente, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Dos semanas en la carretera con alguien pueden cambiar muchas cosas, pero hay experiencias que te afectan más que otras.<p>

No voy a negar que he pensado muchas veces en ese… ¿momento?, pero sigo sin descubrir qué quería significar. Si tengo claro lo que había sido para Cas, después de todo, el que se lanzó fue él, pero yo no le aparté, y no consigo saber por qué, por qué no le empujé para que se alejase, pero también he pasado mucho tiempo intentando descubrir por qué no le… correspondí. ¡Joder, si ni siquiera puedo con la maldita palabra! Lo recuerdo, acepto que pasase, se lo que fue, pero de ahí a decirlo…

Castiel me… _besó_.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, en que todo sucedió por una maldita discusión. Tantas horas juntos en un espacio tan pequeño, dos personas tan diferentes, toda la adrenalina de la caza, el arriesgar la vida, el estrellar el coche… ¡Estaba claro que nos íbamos a cabrear! Pero lo que menos había esperado era ese momento de película pastelosa en el que el me callaba con… A su manera.

Desde aquel momento las cosas habían cambiado. Cas empezó a parecer feliz, y yo mismo estoy de mejor humor, creo; pero las conversaciones, si antes habían sido cortas y desconcertantes, se habían reducido al mínimo, aunque quizás era por qué ya no hacía falta hablar. ¡Si hasta Sam y Bobby se habían dado cuenta! Joder, aquel momento en casa de Bobby había sido terrible, y Castiel parecía dispuesto a contarles toda la historia, sé que lo habría hecho si no le hubiese tapado la boca, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sam y la risita de Bobby habían sido demasiado para mi. No fui capaz de admitirlo, pero tampoco de negarlo. Simplemente agarré a Cas por el cuello de su dichosa gabardina y lo arrastré fuera de la casa.

Y le grité.

No debí hacerlo, pero estaba tan frustrado, tan confundido que no pude hacer nada más excepto desahogarme con él, y vi el dolor en sus ojos azules, pero no me arrepentí de ello hasta que desapareció.

Desde entonces no ha contestado a mis llamadas, estuviese sólo o con Sam, tuviese que ver con un caso o no, simplemente no aparece. Y yo sigo aquí tirado, analizando mis sentimientos como si fuese una maldita quinceañera, pero creo que he llegado a una conclusión, y es que no puedo estar sin Castiel. Me jode admitirlo pero le echo de menos, y no voy a pasar más tiempo sin ese desastroso ángel.

Así que voy a intentar llamarle de nuevo, voy a intentar explicarle lo que aquí he escrito, y lo intentaré, porque aunque he estado con decenas de mujeres, quizás hasta demasiadas, nunca he necesitado a nadie de esta manera, ni siquiera a Sam. Sammy es mi hermano pequeño, pero Cas… Cas es más que un amigo, y es hora de ser un hombre y decir lo que siento.

Joder, espero que no encuentren esto nunca…

Dean Winchester

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
